Confiance et Trahison : Domino
by Gwenetsi
Summary: Comment les agents ont-ils vécu l'affaire Domino ? Voilà la réponse à travers une série d'OS qui auraient dû constituer le prologue de "Confiance et Trahison".
1. Jimmy Palmer

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Je vais vous décevoir, mais ceci n'est pas une nouvelle fic. ****Il s'agit de la version complète, revue et corrigée, des points de vue (PdV) de chaque personnage pendant l'opération Domino (épisode n°609 principalement). C'est à dire, le prologue originel de _Confiance et Trahison_.**

**La première version était composée de trois points de vue que j'ai regroupé au dernier chapitre. Celle-ci, comme l'autre, aurait pu/dû faire office de prologue. Mais comme vous pouvez le lire dans _Carpe Diem_, j'ai opté pour autre chose.**

**Les premiers PdV sont courts, c'est normal. La longueur augmente au fil des chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Pensées d'agents lors de l'opération Domino**

.

_Une pensée ? Un aspect de la vérité qui étincelle._

Nicolae Iorga

.

_La pensée console de tout et remédie à tout. Si quelques fois elle vous a fait du mal, demandez-lui le remède du mal qu'elle vous a fait, et elle vous le donnera._

Chamfort

* * *

**Jimmy Palmer**

.

On a été ensemble, mais j'ai arrêté parce que j'avais le sentiment qu'elle se servait de moi, et j'avais raison. Michelle n'a jamais que menti et trahit.

Pourtant, maintenant que je le sais, je ne peux m'empêcher de la voir autrement, de me poser des questions.


	2. Leon Vance

**Leon Vance**

.

J'aurais préféré l'arrêter dès le début, mais j'ai suivi l'idée de Gibbs, puis les ordres du secrétaire d'état. Voilà où on en est maintenant.

Lee est morte, la menace a disparu et moi, comme tous les agents, je suis perdu dans mes réflexions.

Que penser de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est mieux pour elle que ça se soit fini ainsi. Comment cela aurait-il pu finir autrement de toute façon ?


	3. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard

**Donald "Ducky" Mallard**

.

Que dire de cette jeune femme? En tant que « psy », comme disent les autres, je suis amené à faire le profil de celui qui l'a entrainé là dedans, et cela me pousse à la voir différemment.

Je n'ai pas discuté avec elle, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je comprends ce qu'elle a fait. Oh, je n'ai pas besoin de me pencher sur son son profil pour cela. Non, mon expérience suffit.

L'agent Lee est aussi une victime dans cette histoire. Je ne cautionne pas ce qu'elle a fait, mais je comprends. Je comprends pourquoi. Je comprends pour qui.

Qu'elle ait fait les bons ou les mauvais choix ne changera plus rien à présent. Seules ses raisons pourront nous permettre d'y voir clair. Et je sais que pour certains, cela prendra plus de temps que pour moi.


	4. Abigail Sciuto

**Abigail Sciuto**

.

J'ai mon code d'honneur comme dit McGee, et justement Lee ne s'y est pas tenue. C'est une traitresse. Voilà la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit quand je pense à elle. Ça et une intense bouffée de colère.

Tim me retrouve au labo, et elle l'accompagne, il doit la surveiller. Je ne lui permet pas de franchir le seuil et lui lance quelques remarques assassines.

Tim me lance un regard significatif, m'invitant au calme. J'obtempère.

Elle s'avance et me remercie d'avoir retrouver Amanda. Je ne m'y attends pas et mon comportement change, je lui parle d'elle.

Elle me questionne sur sa santé. Je m'attendris sans m'en rendre vraiment compte et je la rassure sur la santé de la petite grâce aux cheveux que l'on a retrouvé. Elle me remercie également pour ça.

Elle suit Tim tandis qu'il quitte la pièce. Et là je me sens vraiment nulle de lui avoir caché le fait qu'on était pas sur que se soit sa fille, les résultats des tests ADN n'étant pas encore arrivés.

Je me remets au travail pensive. Ma colère a disparu, laissant la place à un flots de questions et d'émotions dans lesquels je tente de voir clair.


	5. Timothy McGee

**Timothy McGee**

.

Lee tente de m'expliquer.

Elle me rappelle l'affaire dans laquelle ma sœur a été impliquée. Elle me rappelle les doutes que j'ai eu au début et des preuves que j'ai gardé pour la protéger. Elle me dit que j'ai agi ainsi afin de sauver une personne qui m'est chère parce que j'ai eu peur pour elle. Et elle a raison.

Elle sait qu'elle va payer pour ses crimes. Elle me demande de ne pas la juger avant de me rappeler pour qui elle a fait ça. Pour Amanda. Je ne peux que m'incliner devant ses arguments. Quand bien même je n'accepte pas ce qu'elle a fait, je comprends ses choix, aussi mauvais et désastreux qu'ils aient pu être.

J'aide Tony et Ziva qui se sont perdus. Elle est derrière moi.

Je suppose que la fillette a dû être morte de peur. Quel manque de tact! Je m'en rends compte aussitôt.

Quand je parle du bâtiment proche de leur position, je vois son regard angoissé me transpercer, je ne sais plus ou me mettre. Je ne sais pas comment réagir.

Je passe du temps avec elle et, même si je ne lui fais pas confiance, je la comprends mieux à présent.


	6. Michelle Lee

**Michelle Lee**

.

J'ai trahi.

Je m'appelle Michelle Lee et j'ai trahi mon pays. J'ai trahi le N.C.I.S. J'ai trahi mes amis, mes collègues, tous ceux qui avaient confiance en moi. Mais surtout, j'ai trahi Gibbs. Et ça, c'est la pire des choses.

Après ces quelques mois passés en sa compagnie, sous ses ordres devrais-je dire, je m'étais attachée à lui. Pourtant je ne lui ai pas fais confiance. Il me l'a fait remarquer. Et maintenant il ne peut plus me l'accorder. Qui pourrait lui reprocher ? Pas moi, de toute façon.

Là alors qu'il me retient, son bras enserrant mon cou, je sais que j'ai eu tort de faire ce que j'ai fait. Je crois que j'en ai toujours eu conscience et, si tout était à refaire, j'agirais différemment. Je suppose, en tout cas. Comment savoir ?

Seulement voilà, il est trop tard. Celui qui a enlevé Amanda me tient en otage, Gibbs lui fait face, blessé. Comment cela va-t-il finir ?

Je pense à Amanda. À cet instant, je suis certaine qu'elle est saine et sauve. Ils l'ont trouvé, sans doute Tony et Ziva. Je ne saurais dire comment, mais je le sais, c'est une certitude. Maintenant tout doit se finir.

Gibbs me fixe, nos regards se rencontrent, à ce moment je sais. Et puis la confirmation qui arrive dans l'oreillette par McGee « Patron, Tony a Amanda, elle est saine est sauve! »

Alors je lui crie de tuer l'homme qui me tient. Il lève son arme, encore hésitant. Alors je hoche la tête. Il resserre sa prise.

Et puis, je sens ces trois coups qui me martèlent le corps, l'un après l'autre. Je m'effondre au sol, l'autre est déjà mort, ça aussi j'en suis sûre. Je suis en train de mourir, je le sens.

C'est ainsi que cela devait se terminer. Sinon quoi ? La prison à perpétuité ? La condamnation à mort ? Là, j'aurais au moins rattrapé un peu mes fautes. La mort de deux traîtres pour deux innocents ou presque. La seule que je n'ai pas trahie, c'est ma famille, c'est Amanda, car c'est pour elle que j'ai fait tout ça.

Gibbs s'approche. Il est debout, il me regarde. Il s'abaisse à ma hauteur, ancrant son regard dans le mien.

Il est temps.

Et puis le noir, total, absolu. Je ne suis plus.


	7. Leroy Jethro Gibbs

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

.

Je l'entends à peine quand elle me crie de le tuer. Je suis encore sonné et j'ai du mal à tenir mon arme.

Elle me fait signe de la tête. Je comprends aussitôt et je tire, trois fois. Trois coups qui semblent s'étirer à l'infini dans cet espace cloisonné, fermé comme une prison. Comment cela aurait-il pu finir autrement ?

Traître. C'est ainsi qu'on la désigne désormais. Comment en parler différemment ? Elle le mérite dans un sens et c'est sans doute mieux pour elle. Mais elle ne mérite pas de mourir ainsi.

Elle est en train de quitter ce monde et pourtant je ne dis rien. Je m'abaisse à sa hauteur, elle me fixe, et puis elle part.

Je vérifie son pouls, elle est morte. Elle est morte quand je lui prends sa plaque. Sa plaque!

C'est une preuve que jusqu'au bout elle était pour la justice, malgré ces actes.

Et puis il y a Amanda. La plaque dans la main, je sais déjà comment je vais lui présenter Lee. Comme une traîtresse et comme une héroïne.

Car c'est avec ce signe de tête qu'elle l'est réellement devenue, une héroïne. Preuve qu'elle sait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû agir comme ça. Cela montre qu'elle voulait racheter ses fautes.

Je serre ma main sur la plaque. Le plus dur reste à faire.


	8. Ziva David

**Ziva David**

.

Je suis la seule qu'elle n'est pas venue voir pour tenter de s'expliquer, de se faire comprendre, de se justifier. Alors je lui ai posé la question pendant qu'on se prépare dans le local.

Elle en marre d'essayer, sans que les autres comprennent. Mais moi, je comprends.

Elle me demande si j'aurais fait pareil. Que lui répondre? Rien, je ne suis sur de rien. Elle accepte mon silence et me remercie. Elle veut ensuite savoir si elle va revoir sa sœur. Hésitation. De nouveau je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire. Et puis « C'est probable que non. ». Ce n'est pas la réponse qu'elle attendait, mais pouvais-je lui mentir?

À présent elle est morte et je suis avec sa petite sœur. Tony lui amène de quoi manger. L'enfant me remercie de l'avoir aider à faire son dessin. Je souris, attendrie.

Gibbs nous rejoint. Il lui dit qu'elle est une petite fille très courageuse. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre. La question fuse alors « Où est Michie? »

Échange bref avec Tony puis je reporte mon attention sur Gibbs qui l'entraîne à l'écart. Je me sens si mal.

Il lui remet la plaque de Lee. J'ai soudain envie de pleurer, mais je ne le ferais pas. Tant de douleur, de tristesse se mélangent dans tout mon être sans que j'arrive à les contrôler.

Je sens peser le regard de Tony sur moi, il voit ma détresse. Il est perdu lui aussi. Sa colère s'est dissipée et la compréhension prend sa place, doucement et douloureusement.

Je n'arrive pas à retrouver mon calme. Je ne le retrouverais pas tout de suite, c'est certain. J'ai si mal.


	9. Anthony DiNozzo Junior

**Anthony DiNozzo Junior**

.

Trahir ! Comment a-t-elle osé ? Comment l'idée a-t-elle même pu l'effleurer ? Plus que trahir son pays ou que trahir le NCIS, rien n'est pire que de trahir Gibbs ! Cela me parait totalement inconcevable ! Alors, comment a-t-elle pu ?

La question n'est peut-être pas comment, mais pourquoi. Pourquoi a-t-elle agi comme elle la fait ? Pour sauver celle qu'elle considère comme sa fille. Pour cela, elle était prête à tout. Mais si elle avait demandé de l'aide, si elle nous en avait parlé, nous aurions certainement pu agir. Enfin, comment savoir ce qui aurait put se passer ?

Je lui ai demandé des comptes, je ne suis pas le seul, les autres aussi sont allés vers elle, ou elle est allée vers eux. Elle s'est expliquée avec moi, mais cela n'a rien changé, si ce n'est me mettre plus en colère. Je sais que Gibbs a dû être hors de lui quand il a compris, pire que moi, c'est sûr. Il est toujours là quand on a besoin d'aide, alors devoir accepter qu'on ne la lui ait pas demandée, c'est devoir accepter un échec.

À présent qu'elle est morte, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Quand j'ai su ce qu'elle avait fait, j'étais hors de moi. Je lui en voulais à un point que je n'aurais pas pensé possible. Mais maintenant...

Maintenant, il y a Amanda, cette petite fille qui n'a rien demandé. Elle est là, avec moi et Ziva. Elle dessine, en s'appliquant bien. Elle a vécu tellement de choses horribles ces derniers mois. Je repense à tous ces émotions qui m'ont envahies, ces décharges de haine et de violence face à la trahison, cette adrénaline qui m'a submergée quand il a fallu la sauver, et cet attendrissement maintenant quelle est à côté de moi, si innocente.

Et puis je me souviens quand Gibbs a demandé à Ziva et un autre agent d'aller voir dans le bâtiment où le FBI garde ses témoins. Il y a eu ce regard que Lee m'a jeté à travers la caméra du bar. Je trouve ses yeux pendant que je fixe l'écran. Ils me font cette demande silencieuse. Il y a des chances pour que la petite soit là-bas, elle m'implore de la comprendre, d'y aller aussi d'une certaine façon. Il y a tant de choses dans ce regard. C'est à ce moment là que tout change pour moi. Alors j'y vais, j'accompagne Ziva. Et lorsque nous retrouvons la petite je me souviens de ce regard.

Maintenant il y a cette phrase : « Elle est où Michie ? » alors que Gibbs lui dit qu'elle est très courageuse.

Cette phrase m'assomme, violemment, d'un seul coup. Je ne pensais pas que cette simple phrase me ferait cet effet là. Je la regarde, sans savoir quoi répondre. Ziva se tourne un instant vers moi. Échange fugace impliquant là question « Que lui dire? » dans un flot de sentiments contradictoires. Gibbs l'entraîne à l'écart pour lui expliquer. Je n'ai pas su répondre, que dois-je en conclure ?

Oui, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Lee a fait du mal, elle a eu de nombreux torts, mais je ne peux pas lui enlever la cause de sa trahison. Elle a voulu sauver Amanda. Il n'y avait rien qui ressemble à de la trahison là dedans, juste de l'amour. Et elle a fait confiance à Gibbs, sur la fin. Cela rajoute à sa défense.

Je vois Ziva, si fragile en cet instant, qui regarde la petite. Cette douleur et cette tristesse dans les yeux...

Je jette un coup d'œil sur le patron qui explique ce qu'il s'est passé a la petite.

De nouveau un échange de regards avec Ziva. Je vois bien qu'elle va mal. Toute cette histoire la remue énormément.

De nouveau j'observe l'enfant. Tout ce bouscule dans ma tête, je suis perdu et en même temps je comprends tout. C'est étrange.

Oui, maintenant je comprends. Je n'accepte pas, mais je comprends. Je sais que je n'accepterai jamais, mais qu'est-ce-que ça change ?

Aujourd'hui j'ai compris la mince frontière qui sépare la confiance de la trahison, l'amour de la haine.


	10. Première version : Lee, Gibbs, Tony

**Voici maintenant la première version et ce qui devait être le prologue de _Confiance et Trahison_. **

**Les points de vue ne sont pas identiques à ceux que vous venez de lire. Je ne me souvenais pas bien de l'épisode au moment de l'écriture. J'ai corrigé les erreurs (au niveau de l'histoire) après l'avoir revu.**

* * *

**Michelle Lee**

.

J'ai trahi.

Je m'appelle Michelle Lee et j'ai trahi mon pays. J'ai trahi le N.C.I.S. J'ai trahi mes amis, mes collègues, tous ceux qui avaient confiance en moi. Mais surtout, j'ai trahi Gibbs. Et ça, c'est la pire des choses.

Après ces quelques mois passés en sa compagnie, sous ses ordres devrais-je dire, je m'étais attachée à lui. Pourtant je ne lui ai pas fait confiance. Il me l'a fait remarquer. Et maintenant il ne peut plus me l'accorder. Qui pourrait lui reprocher ? Pas moi, de toute façon.

Là, alors qu'il me retient, son bras enserrant mon cou, je sais que j'ai eut tort de faire ce que j'ai fait. Je crois que j'en ai toujours eu conscience et, si tout était à refaire, j'agirais différemment. Je suppose, en tout cas. Comment savoir ?

Seulement voilà, il est trop tard. Celui qui a enlevé Amanda me tient en otage, Gibbs lui fait face, blessé. Comment cela va-t-il finir ?

Je pense à Amanda. A cet instant, je suis certaine qu'elle est saine et sauve, ils l'ont trouvé, sans doute Tony et Ziva. Je ne saurais dire comment, mais je le sais, c'est une certitude. Maintenant tout doit se finir.

Gibbs me fixe, nos regards se rencontrent, à ce moment je sais. Je hoche la tête, imperceptiblement.

Et puis, je sens ces trois coups qui me martèlent le corps, l'un après l'autre. Je m'effondre au sol, l'autre est déjà mort, ça aussi j'en suis sûre. Je suis en train de mourir, je le sens.

C'est ainsi que cela devait se terminer, sinon quoi ? La prison à perpétuité ? La condamnation à mort ? Là, j'aurais au moins rattrapé un peu mes fautes. La mort de deux traîtres pour deux innocents ou presque. La seule que je n'ai pas trahie, c'est ma famille, c'est Amanda, car c'est pour elle que j'ai fait tout ça.

Gibbs s'approche. Il est debout, il me regarde. Il est temps. Et puis le noir, total, absolu. Je ne suis plus.

* * *

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

.

Elle me fait signe. Je comprends aussitôt et je tire, trois fois. Trois coups qui semblent s'étirer à l'infini dans cet espace cloisonné. Fermé comme une prison. Comment cela aurait-il pu finir autrement ?

Traître. C'est ainsi qu'on la désigne désormais. Comment en parler différemment ? Elle le mérite dans un sens et c'est sans doute mieux pour elle. Mais elle ne mérite pas de mourir ainsi.

Elle est en train de quitter ce monde et pourtant je ne dis rien. Elle est morte quand je m'abaisse à sa hauteur. Elle est morte quand je lui ferme les yeux. Elle est morte quand je lui prends sa plaque. Sa plaque!

C'est une preuve que jusqu'au bout elle était pour la justice, malgré ses actes.

Et puis il y a Amanda. La plaque dans la main, je sais déjà comment je vais lui présenter Lee. Comme un traître et comme un héros.

Car c'est avec ce signe de tête qu'elle l'est réellement devenue, une héroïne. Preuve qu'elle sait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû agir comme ça. Cela montre qu'elle voulait racheter ses fautes.

Je serre ma main sur la plaque. C'est fini. Elle n'est plus.

* * *

**Anthony DiNozzo**

.

Trahir ! Comment a-t-elle osé ? Comment l'idée a-t-elle même pu l'effleurer ? Plus que trahir son pays ou que trahir le NCIS, rien n'est pire que de trahir Gibbs ! Cela me parait totalement inconcevable ! Alors, comment a-t-elle pu!

La question n'est peut-être pas comment, mais pourquoi. Pourquoi a-t-elle agi comme elle l'a fait ?

Pour sauver celle qu'elle considère comme sa fille, pour cela, elle était prête à tout. Mais si elle avait demandé de l'aide, si elle nous en avait parlé, nous aurions certainement pu agir. Enfin, comment savoir ce qui aurait pu se passer ?

Je lui ai demandé des comptes, je ne suis pas le seul, les autres aussi sont allés vers elle ou elle est allée vers eux. Elle s'est expliquée avec moi, mais cela n'a rien changé, si ce n'est me mettre plus en colère. Je sais que Gibbs a dû être hors de lui quand il a compris, pire que moi, c'est sûr. Il est toujours là quand on a besoin d'aide, alors devoir accepter qu'on ne la lui ait pas demandée, c'est devoir accepter un échec.

À présent qu'elle est morte, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Quand j'ai su ce qu'elle avait fait, j'étais hors de moi. Je lui en voulais à un point que je n'aurais pas pensé possible. Mais maintenant...

Maintenant, il y a Amanda, cette petite fille qui n'a rien demandé. Elle est là, avec moi et Ziva. Elle dessine, en s'appliquant bien. Elle a vécu tellement de choses horribles ces derniers mois. Je repense à tous ces émotions qui m'ont envahies, ces décharges de haine et de violence face à la trahison, cette adrénaline qui m'a submergée quand il a fallu la sauver, et cet attendrissement maintenant quelle est à côté de moi, si innocente.

Et puis il y a cette phrase : « Elle est où Michie ? ». Cette phrase m'assomme, violemment, d'un seul coup. Je ne pensais pas que cette simple phrase me ferait cet effet là. Je la regarde, sans savoir quoi répondre. Ziva me fixe. Échange fugace impliquant là question « Que lui dire ? » dans un flot de sentiments contradictoires. Ziva lui répond et Gibbs arrive. Je n'ai pas su répondre, que dois-je en conclure ?

Oui, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Lee a fait du mal, elle a eu de nombreux tord, mais je ne peux pas lui enlever la cause de sa trahison. Elle a voulu sauver Amanda. Il n'y avait rien qui ressemble à de la trahison là dedans, juste de l'amour. Et elle a fait confiance à Gibbs, sur la fin. Cela rajoute à sa défense.

Maintenant je comprends. Je n'accepte pas, mais je comprends. Je sais que je n'accepterai jamais, mais qu'est-ce-que ça change ?

Aujourd'hui j'ai compris la mince frontière qui sépare la confiance de la trahison, l'amour de la haine.

* * *

**Un avis sur ce que vous venez de lire ?**


End file.
